Reaching Crown
Name: Sept of the Reaching Crown *'Location:' Nebraska National Forest *'Composition:' Silver Fangs dominated. Few Wendigo, fewer Uktena. *'Totem:' Grandmother Tree (aka "The Honorable Bull Bessey") *'Nature:' Inspiration, Innovation *'Level:' 3 *'Sept Alpha:' ~Clear-Eyes-in-the-Moonlight~, Adren Silver Fang Philodox *'Caern Warder:' Virgil Honeywell, ~Leaves-Only-Bones~, Athro Silver Fang Ahroun *'Gatekeeper:' Eunice Hough, ~Eats-Fire~ *'Moon Bridges:' Nearby caerns such as Wakarusa River Valley *'Former Residents:' Roscoe *'Visitors:' Unknown *'OOC Contact:' Wizards History: When Charles E. Bessey looked out upon the Great Plains and said, "I think I'll plant a few trees and see what happens," he probably wasn't expecting to revive a dormant caern of the Wendigo tribe. But he did. By then, the settlers headed west forced the Wendigo from the region and the caern fell to slumber. However, when the forests that were seeded started to grow with great productivity, it drew the eyes of the Garou. The Silver Fangs who came to investigate discovered the caern and awakened it from slumber. But under Bison, this wasn't the right combination to have, especially with the history of the Great Plains and the "Wyrmcomers", as the Garou found themselves called by the bitter totem himself. The renewal of the caern and creation of the Sept of the Reaching Crown came with an appeal to Bison for forgiveness of the slaughter of His People and the forced exile of the Wendigo. The Silver Fangs there promised that they would not turn away the Pure Ones who came to the caern, but instead work with them to protect, restore and rejuvenate the sacred earth. In Bison's place, the forests and their spirits inspired a new totem for the caern in the form of an incarnation of Tree. The Silver Fangs named the totem in honor of the man who inspired the creation of the Nebraska National Forest. Over the years, the sept that has watched over this caern has grown to include other tribes besides the original Silver Fangs who came, but those who aren't Silver Fangs weren't generally encouraged to stay and therefore there hasn't been much presence of other tribes in any key positions. Even so, the most recent projects seem to have included outreaches to neighboring native populations and Wendigo, perhaps to consider building moon bridges between nearby septs. But who could imagine, Silver Fangs and Wendigo actually allied with each other... Additional Notes: It's a largely insular sept where despite middling large numbers, everyone does seem to know one another or something about the other. Strangers, outsiders, and others who don't fit will likely find themselves feeling less comfortable and want to move on. But those who stay around a while might discover a few things about themselves or others. As said the nature of the caern is one of inspiration and innovation. Strong talens and fetishes have been made in the past here, and Garou who have come seeking some guidance on their life's path have sometimes found their answers at this sept. The Silver Fangs are bent towards traditionalist ways, but the newer generations have sometimes found creative ways of expressing the old beliefs - or even changing them at times to suit. Maybe it's ironic that the caern totem is a pine, an evergreen that doesn't change with the seasons. But every Garou at the Reaching Crown knows that within the stability of steady leaves is often hidden the seeds of creation. Category:Caerns Category:Silver Fang Septs Category:Wendigo Septs Category:Uktena Septs